


breaking inside

by berence



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berence/pseuds/berence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew坐在板凳上看着不远处快速滑行的37号，即使被头盔遮住了半张脸，却依然挡不住他那从沉稳英俊透露出的、那种与生俱来的淡淡疏离感所带来的高傲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andrew坐在板凳上看着不远处快速滑行的37号，即使被头盔遮住了半张脸，却依然挡不住他那从沉稳英俊透露出的、那种与生俱来的淡淡疏离感所带来的高傲。

在转会波士顿之前，Andrew在这个联盟已经打拼7个年头：在匹兹堡，在卡尔加里，恩如果还要算是在捷克的那一年的话，他也是在国外磨炼过的人。说实在的最开始年轻气盛都有不落人后的傲气，况且他自己的脾气确实算不得多么好。不过在到达bruins时他已经26岁，已经能比较好地控制自己的情绪。嗯也要近朱者赤也是一部分原因。但是——哦come on，别提那次对着观众竖中指的场景了，谁还没有戾气冲天的时候？当然，他看向在一边换衣服的Patrice——这个人貌似是个例外，他就是让自己被潜移默化的人之一呢。  
Patrice正坐在自己隔间里一脸认真的叠自己的球衣，右手食指有些红肿，Andrew皱皱鼻子——严格来说Patrice也并不算是没有坏脾气的人，只不过他能把握的很好，相当好。场下的温和有礼是人人共睹，安静，低调，踏实，知道自己该做什么，分寸得当，网友和球迷送给他的绰号，恩“saint Patrice”？从某些方面来说真的挺符合的。在场上他基本上也没有太过分的犯规举动，如果你不是匹兹堡的球迷应该也不会记得他和Malkin的那场斗殴，以及和卡莱罗纳Jeff Skinner的爆粗口，说真的和后者的互相问候家属真的让人忍俊不禁——因为不管怎么来看那位Jeff真的还只是一个孩子嘛！那样脸红脖子粗的对骂真的很有违和感呢。  
想到这里的Andrew低头忍不住笑，弯腰解开鞋带的时候就听见一声清脆的“嘎吱”，腰部右侧传来微小的钝痛，他呲牙皱眉，还没直起身头顶传来Patrice的声音，“腰疼？”  
Andrew扶着膝盖慢慢直起腰，小幅度活动一下并没有发现其他感觉，长呼一口气抬头对Patrice笑，“这是年纪大要变老的预兆？”  
男子也浅笑着坐在他身边，抓抓头发，“还是注意些，需不需要跟……”  
“不用，”Andrew不以为然的把冰鞋扔进包里，“是我应该多锻炼一些。明天陪我跑步？”  
“那请我吃晚饭？”  
Andrew有些惊讶的转头看向Patrice，笑起来，“什么时候学会口齿伶俐了？”  
Patrice转转眼睛，“你教导有方呗。”  
Andrew笑着摇摇头拉好背包的拉链，身边男子传来的沉稳呼吸和偶尔的小动作让他心里坦然又平静。Andrew看了会儿他胡子拉碴的安静侧脸，伸手拉一下他的衣领，“给我看看你的右手。”  
Patrice听话的把手伸出来，近距离来看食指真的是红肿了一片，Andrew忍不住低骂出声，“操他的，温哥华一群野兽。”他转头看Patrice，“那个法国佬咬你的？”  
Patrice抿了抿嘴唇，“我想这是他们的一贯风格。”他收回手，“不过没有伤得很深，我戴着手套。说真的他是泰森的fans？”他笑起来，自己用纱布裹了起来。  
Andrew拿过纱布，不知道从哪里取来两块冰块，用布裹了递给他，“先敷会儿，怎么没有让队医看看？”  
“不用，”身旁的人暖暖笑起来，“是我应该多锻炼一些。”  
什么嘛！被咬手指怎么是锻炼？Andrew无可奈何的笑起来，“想吃什么？”  
Patrice嗯了半晌，“布朗尼蛋糕……？你做的那种。”  
Andrew眯起眼睛做鬼脸，“喔哦~”  
Patrice抓抓头发，还没来得及红着脸抗议一下他的不怀好意，Andrew拍拍他的肩低声说，“那老时间，来我家。”扬起笑脸利落的套上大衣，把背包甩在肩上走出门。

Patrice也知道自己其实比较无聊，他不爱party，夺冠那年他随着大流去酒吧翻天覆地的欢庆，到他，他也只是嚷嚷同样的一句话“我们做到了！”要不就是跟着Marchy哼着百听不厌的black and yellow——现在想真的好汗，虽然他真的很开心很开心，但是他就是，好吧，笨嘴拙舌？相比Andrew坐在巡游大巴上霸气十足的吼声真的才是胜利时最激情的象征呢。Andrew比自己大六岁，尽管从外表并不太能看得出来，Andrew在场下其实也是很温和友好的伙伴，细心，认真，同时也很勇猛。Bergy了解自己，他知道自己内心平静充实，所以不惧怕什么，但是对Andrew的怀抱他真的比较留恋。他是说——被Andrew怀抱的感觉，他在耳边轻声安慰和鼓励，末了的唇角上扬的好看笑容——尽管与其他队友的话语相差无几，可总是能让他自己静心和沉淀——像一个温暖的老大哥，或者，他抓抓头小心翼翼的想着，或者像一个懂自己的恋人。  
呜呜，好好先生Patrice赶紧挥走了脑子里不安分的小人儿，手机震动起来，是来自Andrew的短信：嘿伙计，我想，下赛季我就要去埃德蒙顿了。


	2. Chapter 2

Patrice还没有按响门铃白色的大门就被刷的打开，脸上还蹭着一点白面粉的Andrew展开大大的笑容，“嘿兄弟。快进来。”  
Patrice走进来觉得房间有些安静，他问向正忙着打开烤炉的Andrew，“Krista和孩子们不在？”  
“Yep，例行探望外婆，”Andrew把手套摘下来俯身闻一下软蓬蓬的巧克力曲奇，“喔哦嘿伙计你还带了花？”  
Patrice把淡粉和浅蓝的花朵堪堪放在胸前，不知道是举着还是放在哪儿，“……Hum……事实上还有Ava的一条星星手链，你不是说她的那条丢了吗？”  
Andrew看着他，半晌笑出来，“喔……嘿……不得不说，这太甜蜜了。”  
Patrice走过去低头嗅了嗅曲奇饼，“毕竟无功不受禄，”他笑，“能吃上最棒的曲奇和布朗尼，我得有点表示。”  
Andrew一把抢过他怀里的花，转转眼睛笑了，又向他伸出，眼睛里闪烁着认真的光，“那，做我的恋人吧？”  
Patrice放在嘴边的曲奇咔掉在桌上。Andrew噗的笑出来，用蓝蓝的橙花碰碰呆呆的那个人，“嘿回神老弟，下回向你求婚你还不直接倒地？”  
Patrice抓抓头发嘴里咕哝着什么拿起掉在桌上的饼干咬了一口，转身去沙发上看电视去了。  
Andrew站在原地看按了遥控器的Patrice，利落清秀的短发高耸的鼻梁，坐在那里气质安静，窗明几净的映衬下，像清风般干净。他低下头，轻不可闻的叹息。

Partice打过去电话的时候正是午夜，电话打通的瞬间他有些后悔——可能会打扰到Andrew的妻子和孩子们。Andrew很快接了电话，声音低沉却又似乎带着笑意，“嘿my lover？”  
Patrice暗暗松了口气——能开玩笑，说明至少心情还不错——但紧接着他的焦急重新涌上来，“这是真的？”  
那边的人似乎换了个地方，Patrice能听到风声，“Andrew？”  
他的大哥笑了笑，“嗯，真的。”  
Patrice撑住自己的额头，感觉心脏怦怦怦似乎要从哪里裂出来，他活动了下发麻的双手，“可不可以见一面？”  
Andrew还是在轻轻笑着，低声说，“兄弟，”他停顿着，轻声说，“你知道我爱你吧。”  
Patrice挂掉电话。他需要见Andrew，立刻，马上。


	3. Chapter 3

Andrew是水象星座的，说不清星盘占卜到底准不准确，但是Patrice知道他在私底下是温柔心细的——唔是真的哦——他看向在厨房正低头把巧克力和黄油搅拌在一起，又皱着眉头想下一步该做什么，又猛然想起了什么似的着急忙慌地把可可粉加入碗里的Andrew，心突然柔软起来，轻声地，“嘿……需不需要帮忙？”  
正咕哝什么的男子挥挥手，“不——只需要准备好你的胃——”抬头是一个有些得意洋洋的笑脸，“我不敢保证比Krista做的更棒，但是绝对不比她差就是了，”末了小声咕哝一句，“她可是厨房的霸主。”  
Patrice注意到笑容满面又自言自语的男子穿着的居家服上沾上了更多的面粉，看来围裙也挡不住——颜色清淡的围裙，是Krista的风格。他也笑，“我一定会把你的抱怨传达给Krista，增加你们的感情。”话音没落脑袋上挨了一下，拿起来一看是一块曲奇，Andrew磨着牙，“堵上你的嘴，真不习惯你这么多话。”  
Patrice咬着饼干吃吃笑。  
Andrew制止了Patrice再吃第二块布朗尼——他把布朗尼放在远处的吧台上严肃说要吃完正餐才能继续吃。Patrice巴巴看了一眼躺在吧台上的松软糕点，无奈叹口气收回视线，Andrew正转身把葡萄酒从酒架上取下来，还在嘟囔着，“27岁的人还像小孩子一样，如果是Seggy和Marchy还情有可原……哼，如果有那两个家伙在这儿你连蛋糕渣都吃不到——喏你看——Patrice！“  
Patrice吓了一跳，急急擦自己的嘴把左手背在身后，“啊？”见鬼，蛋糕要被自己捏烂了。  
Andrew翻了个白眼，走过去用酒瓶砸了一下他的肩膀，看见他嘴边还没擦干净的渣渣忍俊不禁，抬手帮他擦了，“好吧好吧，你赢了。”摇头笑走到餐桌前，小声说着，“真的是一个孩子似的。”  
Patrice抗议，“你也只是比我大6岁而已，”他咕哝着，“不是孩子。”  
Andrew摆着刀叉，尽管低着头但也能看到上扬的嘴角，“喔哦，有待商榷，因为我记得昨天的比赛有人赖在我怀里——”抬头看到Patrice略带委屈的小眼神，“恩哈哈好吧，你不是孩子。”  
葡萄酒是不会醉的，Andrew不置可否，看着深色的酒瓶轻声说，“Babaresco，”，Patrice递过来好奇的眼神，轻啜一口酒，咽下后的感觉醇厚温和，Andrew笑着看他，“气氛太好了，我需要点些蜡烛，向你求婚。”  
Patrice飞给他一记白眼，有些没好气的说，“只是嘴上说，如果你真的要做，我就同意。”  
Andrew笑的差点从椅子上跌下来，“ Stefanie不会杀了我？”  
Patrice看着他灿烂的笑容，亲切的笑纹堆在眼角——他那在场上时刻再护着他们的大哥，似乎真的要变老了。他觉得有些小小的惆怅——他的这个大哥，队友在场上被对方的球员犯规，不管是谁，他都会甩开手套和对方厮打，无畏忠诚——但是很短暂，因为Andrew也正笑着看他，说，“怎么？你看起来想要吻我。”  
Patrice打翻了酒杯，慌忙擦着桌上的水渍，“哦嘿——”  
Andrew耸耸肩走过来，一手撑在桌上，一手放在Patrice的椅背上，俯下身看他，“吻吧。”  
Patrice只感到压过来的身影越来越近，熟悉的脸庞就在自己面前，那双褐色的眼眸和胡子拉渣的下巴离自己那么近，还有——还有那略略干燥的嘴唇，上扬的角度看起来那么好——他微微抬头——哦天，为什么此时此刻如此安静，不用屏住呼吸，Patrice甚至能听见心脏的怦怦跳动，却不知道是他的，还是嘴唇离自己越来越近的那个人的————会是一个干燥的吻么——上帝！Andrew突然笑起来，伸手拍拍Patrice的脸庞，“嗯哼——我知道了，兄弟。”右手滑到他的头顶，揉着他短短的黑发，笑的还是那么温和如常。  
Patrice半晌说不出话来。  
晚饭后和Andrew拥抱告别，Andrew叮嘱他不要大意自己的右手食指——Patrice自己都忘了。瞧，他的大哥总是这么细心。Patrice从口袋里把项链的盒子塞到他的手里，扬起微笑，“很棒的晚餐，谢谢。”  
Andrew在落地窗前看着慢慢走向自己的车，打开车门，关上车门的Patrice，最终还是，心钝钝的疼起来。

Patrice用最快的速度赶到Andrew的家门口，那不算高大的人站在路边一手拿着手机，一手抄兜，听见脚步声抬起头来，送上笑容——“嘿……”  
“埃德蒙顿？”  
“yep，最好的选择，不是吗？至少在我的家门口。”  
“……你快乐吗？”  
“我34岁，妻子聪明懂我，孩子懂事可爱，朋友很好，工作在自己家——Patrice，我很知足。”  
“Patrice？”  
Patrice伸出手，“祝福你，Andrew。晚安。”点头，转身。  
Andrew转过他的肩膀紧紧抱住。猛然间的味道满怀让Patrice头脑暂时空白，只觉到耳边Andrew的隐忍呼吸和背后传来的隐隐痛感——他突然觉得好委屈，万分委屈，那么难过的委屈。抬手回抱住那熟悉的，以后却再也不能随便拥抱到的怀抱，像在无数场的比赛后，闭着眼睛放心的靠在他的身边，从不担心，从不质疑。  
“你知道我爱你的，是不是？”  
“……嗯。”  
“你看起来还想吻我？”  
“……嗯。”  
Andrew还是揉着他黑黑的短发，一手放在他的腰间，眼睛明亮，笑容好看，“吻吧。”  
Patrice没有丝毫迟疑和停顿，低下头覆盖住那双总是扬起美好角度和吐出温柔话语的嘴唇。


End file.
